criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Devon Gummersall
|birthplace = Durango, Colorado |family = C. Gregory Gummersall |yearsactive = 1992-present }} Devon Ryan Gummersall is an American actor best known for his roles on Beethoven's 2nd and My So-Called Life. Biography Gummersall was born in Durango, Colorado, on October 15, 1978. His father was artist C. Gregory Gummersall. At the age of ten, Gummersall began acting, and he eventually landed his first major performance on the TV series Dream On; in it, he appeared in a guest-star role. He then made minor guest-star appearances on various TV shows and films. In 1994, Gummersall was cast as Brian Krakow in the ABC-produced series My So-Called Life. He also portrayed Zach during the first season of the TV show Felicity and was cast in the TV series The Fugitive in 2000. In addition, Gummersall starred in the TV shows Roswell and State of Mind, as well as indie films such as The Anarchist Cookbook and Tripping Tommy. His more recent appearances include roles on the TV shows Private Practice, Drop Dead Diva, The Gates, The Mentalist, iZombie, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Gummersall portrayed delusional serial killer and abductor Joseph Berzon in the Season Eleven episode "Inner Beauty". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Inner Beauty" (2016) TV episode - Joseph Berzon *Mad Men (2015) as Stevie Wollcott *iZombie (2015) as Don Watts *The Mentalist (2014) as Gabriel Quinn *The Gelephant (2013) as Hans Christoph Wolf IV (short) *Low Fidelity (2011) as David Donegan *Fairly Legal (2011) as Marcus *The Gates (2010) as Chad Taylor (2 episodes) *Drop Dead Diva (2009-2010) as Ethan (2 episodes) *Castle (2010) as Matt Haley *I Have It (2009) as George (short) *Private Practice (2009) as Ronald Bergin *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2003-2009) as Kyle "X" Chatts/Taylor Reed (2 episodes) *The Forgotten (2009) as Clay Thornton *CSI: NY (2008) as Trevor Jones *Broken Windows (2008) as Joey *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2007) as Tom Pittino *Captain Titan's Special G (2007) as Sean (short) *State of Mind (2007) as Barry White (8 episodes) *Drive (2007) as Louis (TV miniseries) *24 (2007) as Mark Hauser *Reeker (2005) as Jack *Unscripted (2005) as Actor in Car *McBride: The Chameleon Murder (2005) as Dudley Banks *Monk (2004) as Phil Bedard *Dead & Breakfast (2004) as Orange Cap *The L Word (2004) as Lisa (4 episodes) *Without a Trace (2004) as Kevin Grant *Tru Calling (2004) as Kevin Rafferty *The Twilight Zone (2003) as George Straitton *Homeward Bound (2002) as Tom *Never Get Outta the Boat (2002) as Julian *The Anarchist Cookbook (2002) as Puck *Earth vs. the Spider (2001) as Quentin Kemmer *The Fugitive (2000-2001) as Chuck Brixius (4 episodes) *Roswell (2001) as Sean DeLuca (8 episodes) *Family Law (2001) as Justin *Seven and a Match (2001) as Matthew *Once and Again (2001) as Benny *Wind River (2000) as Sylvester *The Young Unknowns (2000) as Charlie *Lured Innocence (2000) as Elden Tolbert *Men Named Milo, Women Named Greta (2000) as Richmond (short) *Little Savant (1999) as Chooch *Student Affairs (1999) as Eddie *Dick (1999) as Larry Jobs *Felicity (1998) as Zach (5 episodes) *When Trumpets Fade (1998) as Lonnie *C-16: FBI (1997) as Jarod Stein *Trading Favors (1997) as Lincoln Muller *Relativity (1996-1997) as Jake Roth (17 episodes) *After Jimmy (1996) as Bailey *Independence Day (1996) as Philip *ABC Afterschool Specials (1996) as Dwayne *It's My Party (1996) as Andrew Bingham *The Price of Love (1995) as T.J. *From the Mixed-Up Files of Mrs. Basil E. Frankweiler (1995) as Steve Kincaid *My So-Called Life (1994-1995) as Brian Krakow (19 episodes) *My Girl 2 (1994) as Rich Boy *Beethoven's 2nd (1993) as Baseball Captain *Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (1993) as 2nd Male Cousin (2 episodes) *Blossom (1993) as Jimmy Kelly *Almost Home (1993) as Party Boy *Step by Step (1992) as Billy 'DIRECTOR' *Stranger in the House (2015) *Miami Verse (2012) (documentary short) *Low Fidelity (2011) *Pork: A Short Film (2011) (short) *Bullies on Vacation (2010) (short) *Lawn Chairs and Living Rooms (2009) (documentary) *Something More (2003) (short) *Robbing 'Hef (2002) 'WRITER' *Low Fidelity (2011) *Pork: A Short Film (2011) - Co-Writer (short) *Quarterlife (2008) - 2 episodes *Robbing 'Hef (2002) 'PRODUCER' *Miami Verse (2012) - Producer (documentary short) *Lawn Chairs and Living Rooms (2009) - Producer (documentary) *Something More (2003) - Co-Producer (short) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors